


Lex Exolvuntur

by BurningPlumBranches



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Historic, Sad, Shorts, law of the cycle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningPlumBranches/pseuds/BurningPlumBranches
Summary: The Round Cake Goes Round and Round.In the Law of the Cycle, every Magical Girl had a wish. Wit that wish comes her story, her joy, her sadness.During the show, we saw multiple flashes of other magical girls. Each chapter is a short of their stories.(A list of Magical Girls you can expect to come https://wiki.puella-magi.net/Madoka_Magica_Episode_12:_My_Best_Friend#Other_Magical_Girls)





	Lex Exolvuntur

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is dedicated to those who survived and those who were lost during the Holocaust. Also note that these stories are only based off real events. I, in no way, and trying to poke fun at the events that these young girls went through.

  Well, He looked like a kitty, Kyubey, and I really liked cats, so I trusted him. I met him because of my older sister. I found out her little secret. It's hard to keep secrets when you share a room with someone, right? She was a Magical Girl, she told me. 

  "Anne, why don't you make a contract with me? I'll grant your wish. Then you can be a Magical Girl too!" 

  "A wish?" I questioned, "What kind?"

  "Oh, it can be anything you want!"

  "Anything?" My mind was racing. "What did you wish for Margot?". I could wish to grow up to be an actress, or a figure skater, like I'd always dreamed, or I could wish for the perfect boyfriend, but was so sure I could get those things on my own. 

  "Take some time to think about it, Anne." my sister told me. She offered to let me come along with her while she works. Watching Margot was like a dream, really. I'd always looked up to her, even though I thought she was such a goody-goody, it had always been just a little jealousy. I knew I wanted to be a Magical Girl, just like Margot. There was a lot more Wraiths now, she said, since the trouble in Europe had started. Wraiths thrived off of as well as caused bad things to happen. She had her work cut out for her. Things got harder and harder for her work. Curfews and restrictions on where we could go and when. After about a week, I'd made up my mind. 

  "I wish for a safe place, a secret place, where me and my family can be together."

                                            

  It wasn't chance that Pim created the Secret Annex. It was his idea, however, to bring the Van Dann's and later Dr. Dussel. It didn't matter. Me and my family were together. And me and Margot were a team, fighting Wraiths, and were there plenty! Since we had to stay quiet during the day anyway, it was easy for Margot and I to rest after fighting all night. We stayed hidden for two years, everything, or so I had thought, was going good. When the Gestapo found us, I thought it was all over. It had only just begun, really. I resolved, as long as I could stay with Margot, I'd be ok. When the Law of the Cycle came for her, I'd go to. I kept this to myself, I didn't want her to know how scared I was. She'd always looked out for me, well it was my turn to look out for her. 

  First, we were taken to a ghetto. At least we were still together. I thought maybe, if we could just hold out there until the German's were pushed back, then we could go home. We had to keep up fighting Wraith's, if only to keep our Soul Gems from becoming too tainted. It became more and more difficult, not for lake of Wraiths, but how closely we were watched. It would only get harder, as we were loaded onto a cattle car and taken off somewhere else entirely. 

  Margot and I huddled together as away from everyone as possible. "Are you ok, Anne? Your wish..."

  "It's fine... as long as we're together that's all that's important. You, mother and Pim. As long as I have you, I have no reason to despair."

  Margot smiled, "How grown up you are. You asked me what I wished for once. I never told you. Remember a few years ago how sick you got? You've always been a sickly child, but this one time you were so sick, no one thought you'd live. I wished you'd get better, I wished you'd live. Now look how strong you are! A powerful Magical Girl, stronger then me. Don't, I mean it, you are. Kyubey even thinks so. Both of us made selfless wishes, those normally lead to despair. I don't think ours will, Anne. Our bond is stronger than any curse. As long as you live, then I too have no reason to despair." She kissed my forehead. I leaned into her. 

  Keeping hold of our Soul Gems at the consideration camp proved very challenging at first. Luckily, Kyubey offered to hold them and stay close to us, but unseen by the guards until we could safely hold onto them again. We were not the only Magical Girls in this situation! Apparently, the only ones at our camp, there were Wraiths everywhere! We kept our Soul Gems hidden in our very baggy cloths. 

  Kyubey was concerned as he could be for a creature I knew had no emotions. "I just don't understand why humans are so cruel to each other. The variations in ones skin, eye and hair color, or size of nose, of all things, has nothing to do with superiority in my opinion. I don't understand why humans separate themselves into groups called "races" when the differences are only slight. You're genetic compounds are all the same. Do you not realize what you could accomplish when you all work together?"

  "I wish people did think like that, Kyubey, then we could all be at home right now eating a nice big dinner of lamb and potatoes, with strawberry cake and ice cream. Gosh, I'm so hungry!"

  "Don't think so much about food, Anne. It'll make it worse."

 Things only did get worse. We still hadn't seen Pim and then mother was taken off to work somewhere else. We were left by ourselves, and more and more wraiths kept coming and it was harder and harder to keep fighting them. There were guards and dogs and SS watching us. Our Soul Gem got dimmer and dimmer. Food got less and less. 

  "Do you think the Law of the Cycle will come soon?" I asked Margot, one very cold day.

  "Don't talk like that, Anne! We've got to stay hopeful."

  Hope faded with our Soul Gems. They got so dull I could no longer tell mine was pink, or Margot's blue.

  The sky opened up one night, and The Law of the Cycle came, for Margot only. 

  "Please! Please, take me too! I'm ready, don't leave me alone."

  "I'll be right back, dear." A kind voice I'd never heard before say. When She came back, only days later I got a better look. Her hair was pink, more pink then my Magical Girl dress. Her eyes were like the sun.

  "You'll be with your sister, see? So there is no reason to Despair."


End file.
